Captured Kiss
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. I always expected our first kiss to be captured. NamineRoxas


A/N: This is a little one shot dedicated to my fellow reviewer, Ellie0223, for she is my 200th reviewer! Well, it was supposed to be coolchicks22 but she is my friend and she didn't want a one shot so this goes to my 201th reviewer I guess. Lolx. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Captured Kiss**

"Namine, we have been here for hours! Can we go now?"

"Just one more shop Roxas, I promise,"

Roxas heaved a sigh, iniciating his tiredness but he slowly nodded and walked beside Namine, holding at least 5 shopping bags in each of his hands. He was helping Namine shop for presents since Christmas was near. Strangely, Roxas hadn't seen Namine buy him anything. She had bought for every single one of her friends but not even a piece of candy for him.

It wasn't that he minded or not if he received any presents but it was because Namine was her best friend and she should have favored him more than her other friends. He lowered his head in dissapointment but followed the sounds of Namine's footsteps anyway. Namine noticed that Roxas's pace had decreased so she turned her head and was heartbroken to see his expression so dull.

She then had an idea on how to cheer him up. "Hey, Roxas, want to go to the photobooth?" asked the blond haired girl as she smiled at him. Roxas lifted his head and looked into her eyes with a confused expression. "But you hate taking pictures. Especially in photobooths. You're camera shy remember?"

"I know but somehow, whenever you're around, my fear dissapears into thin air so when we take our picture just hold my hand like this," replied Namine, intertwining her fingers with his. She gave him a warm hearted smile as his face flushed and turned red from blushing too much.

"O-Okay, if you want,"

"Of course I want. Besides, its been a while since we took a picture together,"

Roxas laughed nervously for some odd reason. _Why am I like this? Its just Namine. Not some supermodel that is flipping beautiful and sexy until I want to drool or anything. Get a grip Roxas._

"Roxas, hurry up," said Namine while tugging at his arm like a 5 year old. This made the BHK laugh and he followed the girl towards the photobooth. It looked small from far but as they neared it, it was even smaller than they imagined it. It was red in color and had floral prints all over it with photos of oth rpeople stuck on its sides. They were just about to enter it when Roxas stopped them.

"What is it Roxas?" asked Namine.

Roxas heaved a dissapointed sigh as he pointed to the notice stuck on the photobooths side. Namine read it and her expression turned sad after she finshed reading it too.

_**Sorry for the inconvenience but this photobooth is non functional therefore it cannot be used. We are terribly sorry.**_

"Oh well, maybe next time," said Roxas, attempting to cheer his best friend up.

"Yeah, but I really want-,"

"Excuse me," said a man that approached the two all of a sudden, startling them a bit. "You two seem upset, is something the matter?"

"Well, I wanted to take pictures with Roxas here but the photobooths damaged and I didn't bring a camera," inquired Namine with a sad tone. Suprisingly, the man chuckled, leaving the two confused to wether this man was sane or not. "You're just in luck, I have a camera with me and I could take some pictures of you if you'd like,"

Namine squealed in excitement and Roxas just rolled his eyes in annoyment, swinging the shopping bags over his shoulder. The man smiled, showing his teeth that seemed a bit loose and crooked but Namine thought he was a very sweet gentleman indeed. He ushered the blondes to follow him, directing them to the centre of the mall where there was a bench with the christmas tree behind it.

Roxas arched his eyebrow in suspision. It was too perfect almost as if someone planned all this. He ignored it though, dismissing it immediately as he followed Namine's path, looking duller and acting as a mope. As they reached the bench, the man ordered them to sit, placing their bags aside for awhile. They did as they were told and prepared for their picture, well, Namine was. Roxas just sat back and relaxed.

"Okay, ready, pose for me will ya?" asked the man who was behind the camera. It was the type of camera that were used in olden days, the one with a sheet to cover the photographer and had many lenses at its front. Namine wondered why he was using such an ancient thing but shrugged it off with a smile.

"Pose? I don't do posing," said Roxas, bored out of his mind.

"Aww, come on Rox. Just one teeny pose?"

"No way Namine. You know me,"

"Please," begged Namine as she did her puppy pout. Roxas tried to turn the other way but he never could resist the small pout Namine made. "Fine, but don't make me do silly poses okay?"

"Okay, how about this pose?"

Namine then placed Roxas's arm around her shoulders and placed both her arms around his neck, making her cheek and Roxas's cold one touch. Roxas shivered from the warmth of Namine's skin and smiled his trademark smile, while Namine showed off her pearly teeth. The man did an 'ok' sign with his fingers and hid under the sheet.

SNAP

"Perfect, now the next pose please?"

"Okay Roxas. You choose the next one," shrieked Namine, excited for some reason. Roxas lowered his head in disbeliefment and gained an idea to the next pose he wanted. He stretched his eyes lower so his blue orbs looked like a zombie and stuck out his toungue. Namine scoffed at him and did a cliché pose, the peace sign with a grin.

SNAP

"Roxas, can you be more serious?"

"What? You wanted a pose and I like that pose,"

Namine rolled her eyes at his simplicity and turned her head, not wanting to look at him. She straightened her hair and licked her lips, making it look shiny and kissable, before crossing her arms in anger at Roxas's immatureness. Roxas frowned. He didn't like seeing Namine mad at him. It made him feel guilty so he thought of a nicer pose for forgiveness and finally, his brain got a perfect one.

He stood up and went in front of Namine, staring at her with his serious face. Namine looked back at him with her questioning one. "Roxas, what are you- Aaah!"

Roxas had slid his hand to her back and his other arm under her legs as he lifted her bridal style. She was shocked at his sudden gesture and wondered more when he sat back down, placing Namine on his lap. Namine was about to let go of Roxas's neck but his hands stopped her actions and winked at her as he placed his hand around her back and his other one on her stomach.

Namine blushed a bright red and was about to protest when there was a flash, blinding her view.

SNAP

"Wait, what? I wasn't ready," complained the blonde girl as she scurried off Roxas, facing the man. "Sorry, thought you were. Anyways, last photo okay?"

"Fine, I get to choose the pose," said Namine as she scooted near Roxas and gave Roxas a noogie as he tried to evade her attacks but they were having too much fun and laughter was echoed throughout the mall. The two teens tried to stay still for their photo but failed. When, they were finally ready, the man carved a smirk upon his face.

"What?" asked Roxas, noticing his expression. The man laughed and pointed above them, trying to maintain his gesture. The friends wore a confused expression and looked up to see what was so funny and blushed a bright red to what the saw.

A mistletoe.

"Umm…we don't have to…ya know…do it if you don't want," stammered Roxas while playing with his hair.

"Its okay I guess. For the sake of christmas spirit,"

"Uh, fine. If you're okay with it,"

"Sure,"

"Cool,"

"Alright then,"

"Lets do it,"

Roxas and Namine slid nearer to each other, until the gap between them was no more. Roxas cupped her cheek while Namine held his outstretched wrist that was trembling. Roxas had wanted to do this since the first time he laid eyes on her. He wanted it to be perfect. He slowly neared her face as he felt her rasping breath near his face. It was warm and a fuzzy feeling rose inside him.

He finally placed his shivering lips on hers, catching them in an instant. The kiss was gentle yet tender at the same time. Namine felt breathless under his touch as she forced he arms to snake around his neck and deepen the kiss. Roxas was caught off guard but got the message and held her slim frame as he felt her melt into him.

Namine had wanted this for so long. Her mind getting blurry, her hear beating fast, her knees shaking in utter happiness, her hands trembled against his skin. She had waited for this moment since the first time she fell for him. Now, she got it.

SNAP

Roxas pulled away instantly, missing the feel of her lips already. Namine felt lost as soon as Roxas parted his warmth from hers but she could see he wanted to do it again. "Great picture Roxas. Told you kissing her would be picture perfect," the man said.

"Wait a sec," said Roxas standing up, eyeing the man suspiciously with his blus orbs. "I know that voice. Sora?"

The man chuckled and slid his fingers under his hair, pulling it off, revealing his spiky brown locks that flashed everywhere. "Suprise! And to think I helped you get your first kiss while I kissed Kairi on my own. Tsk Tsk,"

"I'm going to kill you Sora!" yelled Roxas, clenching his fists and charged towards the laughing brunette. Sora saw this and quickly scampered away. Roxas groaned and flopped back on the bench in frustration. He laid his hand on his sweaty forehead as his mind replayed back the kiss. His eyes widened and he turend to Namine who was blushing and smiling at the same time.

"You know, I always expected our first kiss to be captured," said Namine, fiddling with her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"Like it was either set up or someone recording us or someone taking a picture out of it,"

"Well, you got your wish,"

Namine giggled and turned her gaze to the camera stand. She got up and scurried towards the item, bending down as she grabbed the pictures that were taken. She went back to Roxas and both of them looked at the images together. They laughed and smiled as they scanned one by one and when they reached the last one, a red blush crossed across their cheeks.

The kissing one.

"Here, you should have it. I'll make sure Sora doesn't blab about this to anyone. I promise," said Roxas with a grin.

"Okay, this will be our little secret,"

"Yup, our first captured kiss,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go, hope you liked it, Ellie0223 and the rest! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. It may have sucked but I tried my best and I am not that experienced in writing one shots. Forgive me! Well, if you wanna flame, flame but not too hard. Thanks. Tata for now!


End file.
